It All Started With Jam
by TheMindBritishInvasion
Summary: John asks Sherlock to get some jam but John gets impatient for something else.


-Come home to me, Sherlock. Get the jam, and come home. JW-

-I'm just going to pick up some take-out, and grab a cup of coffee. I will also pay a visit to Molly in the hospital. SH-

-Please, come home. JW-

-What for? Is something wrong? SH-

-Nothing is wrong. I just want you here. JW-

-Well this escalated quickly. SH-

-You can visit Molly later. JW-

-She had a cadaver she wanted me to look at. SH-

-Is it impossible to have a romantic moment with you, Sherlock? You would rather see a cadaver than be with me? JW-

-Romance? SH-

-Yes, Sherlock. JW-

-This entire time I thought you didn't feel the same way. SH-

-I didn't want to come to terms with it. Now get your ass over here. JW-

-Do you still want me to get Chinese? SH-

-Forget the fucking Chinese, Sherlock! JW-

-Fine then. I am on my way home now. SH-

-Fantastic. I will be in the bedroom. Don't bother announcing, just come right in. JW-

Sherlock runs home. He cannot get the key in the door fast enough. He sprints up the steps. He pauses...did he remember to lock the door? Yes, yes he did. He shoves open the door and finds John waiting in only briefs.

"Evening, Sherlock. It sure took you long enough." said John, lying comfortably on the bed.

Sherlock struts over to the bed.

"I would have been here sooner, but I had to get your jam." says Sherlock as he puts the jam on the bedside table.

John eyes the jam curiously.

"Any particular reason you brought the jam with you to the bedroom?"

"No particular reason. I wanted to get here fast. I forgot to stop off at the kitchen. Why? Is there anything in particular /you/ would like to do with the jam?"

John smiles and picks up the jar.

"I could think of a few things we could do.

Sherlock slowly takes off his scarf, coat, shirt, and shoes. He gets on top of John, leans down and whispers " Like what?"

John fights for a rational response. The scent of Sherlock makes his head dizzy.

"Uhm..." He swallows. " Use your imagination."

Sherlock gets off of John and sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches for the jam. He unscrews the lid, and takes his index and middle finger and scoops out some jam. He places the jar back on the table and brushes his fingers, along with the jam, down John's stomach. He licks off the jam going down toward John's pelvis.

John gasps and bites his lip. His eyes flutter closed.

"Sh-Sherlock..." he whispers.

Sherlock pauses and looks up at John.

" Did you not want this?"

John hastily shakes his head.

"Fu-Fuck no. Pleas, continue."

Sherlock pulls down John's briefs.

John hisses at the sudden rush of cold air.

"I can see by the state of your erection you have been waiting for this for quite some time now."

John glares at Sherlock.

"This is not the time to be blatant."

"For that comment I shall make you wait longer."

For punishment, Sherlock just stares at John't pulsating prick.

John cursed.

"Please, Sherlock. /Please/." He moaned, tilting his head back.

"Alright then."

Sherlock licks the underside of John's penis.

He puts the whole of John's penis in his mouth, slowly rubbing his tongue against the tip. John was mesmerized by Sherlock's head bobbing up and down on him. A sight that he never thought he would see.

John tries to bite back a moan, since is right downstairs, but fails.

Sherlock removes John's penis from his mouth, gets up, and starts undoing his belt.

"John, if you are worried about hearing us, she went out for tea." says Sherlock as he slides off his pants. He then gets back on top of John.

"Oh" John gasps, watching Sherlock's every move. "Good. That's good. Great even."

There is a slight smirk on Sherlock's face before embracing John in a kiss. While kissing John he reaches for the lube and condoms. The statement he had made earlier about John waiting was starting to ring a little too close to home for Sherlock's comfort.

John spreads his legs farther apart to give Sherlock full access.

After Sherlock had strategically placed the lube and condoms, he placed two fingers up John's entering just to make sure it would not hurt him. Sure, every once in a while Sherlock like to cause some sexual pain, but he did not think it would be wise on John's first time. It might scare him off.

"Are you sure you are ready, John?"

John nods and bites his lips again, bracing himself.

Sherlock goes a little deeper with his fingers, making John wince.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

John groans.

"Are /you/ sure? You keep asking me that."

"I made my decision a long time ago, but if you are sure."

Sherlock removes his fingers and slowly puts his prick in John. He loves the feeling of John immersing him. He slowly rocks back and forth while pumping John. He feels John tensing around him.

"Are you coming so soon, John? Surely not, that would ruin all the fun."

"Shut up."

Sherlock started rocking faster and pumping slower. Sherlock had hoped that they would orgasm at the same time. Highly unlikely, but he could try.

John felt Sherlock tensing around him.

"You bloody hypocrite."

"Shut up."

John pulled Sherlock by the nape of his neck. He started playing with those bloody curls that started bouncing every time Sherlock got mad. Just thinking about it would make him orgasm with ecstasy.

Sherlock laid his forehead down on John's, he felt the warm sensation of John's cum on his stomach.

John put his hands on Sherlock's cheeks, pulled him down, and heavily kissed him.

That was the tipping point for Sherlock.

John felt Sherlock cum inside him. It was warm. He thought he would never feel that. The concept of having Sherlock bloody Holmes cumming inside him made him go blank for a second.

Sherlock rolled off John.

Sherlock takes a glance over at John. He loves the way John looks post-coital...flushed.

"John, if you need help remembering how to breathe, I could help you." Sherlock said while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

John rolls his eyes and smiles lazily at Sherlock.

"You're insatiable, you know that?"

Sherlock tenderly rubs John's thigh. He looks up at John with a sadness in his eyes.

"I will try to be better, John, I will."

John chuckles.

"I don't know, you were pretty damn good."

Sherlock grins.

"No, John, not sexually. I have everything covered in that area. I meant...emotionally. I have had little to no experience and I do not want to hurt you."

John props himself up on his elbows.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

At first Sherlock avoids John's gaze. Realizing, after a long awkward silence, that he had no idea why he was avoiding it he decided to look John square in the eyes.

"I love you, John. I always have. Always."

John doesn't know what to say for a moment. He's taken aback by Sherlock's expression of emotion, which is definitely new.

"I-I..."

John takes a deep breath.

" I love you too."

Sherlock leans over and kisses John. He pulls his face away. John can still feel Sherlock's hot breath on his face.

"I am not very good at this."

John places his hand on Sherlock's cheek.

" You're doing fine."

Sherlock pulls away.

"No, John. This is important. This is the first time in a very long time that I have been...afraid. This is also the very first time I have admitted that fear.""

"There's nothing to be scared of, Sherlock." John says comfortingly, kissing Sherlock softly on the lips. "We can take it slow. One step at a time."

"I think we just skipped a few steps."

John chuckles.

"I think we did too. I mean we can take the whole relationship one step at a time. I don't expect you to be all lovey dovey you know. Frankly, I like you just the way you are."

"Good, that is good...because I was experimenting on the table and I accidentally got acid all over it. I hope you like the old timey burnt look."


End file.
